


Reparation

by tsuki_here



Category: Naruto
Genre: 60 minutes, Angst, Gift, M/M, Tenzō's Cabin, an hour is so much less time than i thought, kakashi has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_here/pseuds/tsuki_here
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Tenzo vows that, somehow, he'll fix everything.Written as a gift to Dunloth for the Tenzo's Cabin discord event: Found Family 60 minutes gift exchange!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Reparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/gifts).



> Wow I barely managed to finish this in time because very busy days, haha,,  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it Dunloth, I tried :') The ending is very rushed because I have not so good time management skills. Also did not have time to properly edit, so typos likely abound- But I had a lot of fun writing this!

Stumbling through the dark, anything but graceful; this isn't the time to worry about maintaining the silence. He bumps into the walls, doorways, and furniture, not feeling the pain from the impacts as if drunk. He doesn't even remember if he closed the door behind him despite having been there just seconds ago. Getting his precious cargo inside is far more important.

The body weighs so much more when limp, and Tenzo's doing everything he can not to knock his teammate into the wall as he struggles to keep his balance down the corridor, back to the spare bedroom, doing as he can not to give in to his own exhaustion as blood both his and not trickles down, leaving a crimson-sprinkled path in his wake-

His numb hand fumbles with the doorknob, hardly having the strength to grip and turn the smooth metal, but after a moment, he shoulders it open and staggers as it gives way inward, righting himself with shaky legs and making the long trek to the bed, one agonizing step after the next.

It's less gentle than he would have liked, but there's nothing else he can do but unceremoniously dump Kakashi off his back onto the bed, dropping briefly to his hands and knees to catch his breath before dragging himself up onto the bed as well, rolling his captain onto his back and using what little chakra he had left to start a medical jutsu.

*****

Things weren't supposed to go this way. Sure, their targets were S-Rank, but they'd been against plenty of such enemies before and it never had gone like this. However, one thing happened this time that they'd never had to deal with before.

They'd split up, each picking the target they knew they'd match better against. But, it didn't seem to matter. Cat had gone to check on Hound or provide necessary backup after disposing of his own target, but when he got there, things had already gone to shit.

The ground was drenched in red. Well, everything was. The trees, the underbrush, the leaf litter...and Hound. 

He didn't stop to question what had made things take such a turn, only saw his captain was in trouble and the enemy had him on the ground, backed up to a boulder, sword poised to plunge into his chest.

Cat moved. All injuries of his own battle were out the window, and he launched himself at the object of his boiling rage. The collision was bone-jarring, but it did the job of removing the danger of the situation. The momentum carried them across the forest floor in a tumble, steel claws and kunai edges tearing and ripping flesh, adding to the gore of the scene.

They rolled a few more times, each struggling to pin the other and gain the advantage until Cat found himself on the ground. But it was fine; he was adaptable and could work with this. The battlefield was his.

There was enough time for him to bring his hands together in a hand sign as the tip of the kunai descended on his throat. Sunlight gleamed of the metal as it halted mid-swing. In answer to his call for help, the forest had come alive. Roots and branches had reached out, crawling out of the ground and snaking through the air, wrapping around limbs and torso. Squeezing, impaling, tearing; Cat watched the screaming body come apart above him, the blood painting his armor and exposed skin a deep red.

Everything quickly went still and quiet, except, he realized, when he strained his hearing enough, he could make out the nearly inaudible drone of constant words coming from Hound, though when Cat picked himself up to go to his side, he could really only assume they were words. It all sounded like incoherent gibberish, with nothing clear enough to decipher. When he tried to get the other's attention, it was impossible to get a reaction, so he worked on checking him over instead.

Hound was hunched over, hands fisted in his hair, face hidden behind his forearms as his porcelain mask lay forgotten a few meters away. The injuries were many and quite ugly, but none looked immediately fatal. It was the blood loss that was the real concerning issue.

Cat reached out and moved the other's arms out of the way, trying to make eye contact and pray he could get through to him to figure out what was wrong-

He didn't need to ask. Blood ran down from an empty eye socket, watered down with a mix of tears, and his expression was enough for Cat to realize this wasn't Hound, it was Kakashi.

*****

Muscle and skin stitch together slowly, painfully slowly under the green chakra in his hands; the only light in the room. He can barely see, and he realizes too late he should have turned on the light.

Luckily, the enemy had been aiming to steal the Sharingan, not destroy it, so Tenzo had found the eye in a small vial on the shinobi's body, or rather, the pieces of it. The shock and trauma of having it taken must have thrown Kakashi terribly, forcing him out of his mission persona and into a blind panic. Immediately after retrieving it, he'd replaced it into the left eye socket, and it had been enough for Kakashi to calm down a bit, but he was still obviously not in his right mind. Tenzo had rushed him back to the village, the constant stream of unintelligible words still being mumbled into his ear and the nape of his neck until the Hatake finally passed out.

[He thinks he heard the name Rin in all the noise, but he isn't quite sure. He's not sure what about losing the eye would trigger such fear about her.]

Tenzo keeps working on healing the worst of the wounds, gritting his teeth against the dizzy feeling pounding in his skull, the edges of his field of vision blackening in tandem with the pulsing pain in his head. His chakra's gone, so he abandons the medical jutsu for his med pack, fumbling to open it and pull out a needle and thread. He's beyond grateful that he always kept it pre-threaded, since he knows damn well he'd never be able to coordinate maneuvering the thin string through the needle's eye in his condition.

Once he's sure he's done all he can, he finishes by wrapping bandages over anything that still looked to be bleeding, sitting back to look over his efforts and assure himself that Kakashi would be better come morning. He should have taken him to the hospital, he knows, but he was too paranoid about what the white haired man's mental state would be when he came to. It felt safer to keep an eye on him himself until he was sure Kakashi wouldn't either lash out or try doing anything to himself.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Tenzo wraps some of his own injuries in gauze before lying down in the bed as well, making sure to give Kakashi his space. As much as he wants to hold him and keep him warm, it's too much of a risk with his wounds that he would likely do more harm than good.

It doesn't take much for the chakra exhaustion to settle in, dragging him toward the void of sleep with Kakashi's shallow but steady breathing lulling him in the dark; a rhythmic metronome easing the pent up worry and fear that had been building for hours upon hours. 

Things would be okay when they woke tomorrow, and if they weren't, then Tenzo would do anything in his power to ensure it would be. Maybe not tomorrow, but one day. That would be good enough.


End file.
